


Body Lotion

by Chngminxo



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chngminxo/pseuds/Chngminxo
Summary: On the set of the Body Lotion music video, model Daehyun captures the eye of a famed rapper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original here.](http://chngminxo.tumblr.com/post/143724974874/i-dont-know-if-youre-taking-prompts-still-or)

The film crew were busy bustling around and Daehyun stood off to the side. A woman was behind him, flicking her fingers through his hair, spraying it with some kind of fixative that smelled like a disastrous combination of chemicals and artificial flowers. The two rappers stood in front of the camera, bobbing their heads to the music as they recited the words for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that day. (It was more like the sixth time that day - Daehyun was simply not patient.)

“Relax your lips for me, handsome.” Came a voice and Daehyun did as he was told, feeling another woman patting some sort of lip colour onto the centre of his pouted mouth while he stood stationary.

When he had been asked to do this film shoot, he had accepted without thinking. Bang Yongguk and Sleepy were two of the most popular Korean Hip Hop artists, and the industry was only just beginning to boom. He was sure that this would look fantastic in his portfolio, he just wasn’t expecting film shoots to be so  _boring._

What did interest him, though, was Bang Yongguk’s muscles, the way his mouth moved as he rhymed and moved his slender fingers through the air. Something that interested him, also, was the way his tongue would slide over his lips, and how his teeth shone white every time he smirked and gazed lustfully into the camera as he spoke of lingering on skin like body lotion.

“Yeah yeah that’s good for here.” Came the director’s voice from where he stood behind the monitor, “You two grab a drink. Daehyun! We’ll do your scene now.”

The model nodded his head and stepped away from the fussing women. He wore tight jeans that hugged to his thighs and ass  _perfectly,_ and a loose fitting singlet with gaping arms that left no part of his torso to the imagination. His black hair was styled into a designed mess and his skin was pale, while his lips were stained into a soft, swollen red.

When the music played, he sent flirty looks to the camera, biting his lip and batting his lashes. He turned away to give the perfect view of his rounded ass, while a hand lifted to cover his suggestive smile. With rolls of his hips and arches of his spine, he shamelessly suggested nothing but straight sex. 

He pretended not to notice Yongguk watching.

It only took fifteen minutes before the director was clearing his throat and shifting in his seat, “U-uh yeah D-Daehyun-ssi that was good. That was good. Yeah.” He stuttered awkwardly, turning and glancing at the others by his side, “Uh Sleepy, we need some of your solo shots. Daehyun we’ll need you in your next outfit.” Daehyun smirked and nodded his head, flicking his hair from his eyes as he headed back towards the room that housed his clothes.

He stepped in, swinging the door shut behind him. When he didn’t hear it closing, he turned to look over his shoulder, blinking in surprise as he saw Yongguk holding the door open.

“Yongguk-ssi, how can I help you?” He asked, acting unphased and pulling his shirt over his head. The rapper stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him. Daehyun definitely heard the click of the lock.

“You looked like a natural up there.” The man said, his voice deep and resonant. Daehyun shrugged a shoulder as he tossed the shirt aside, not yet reaching for his other.

“I have practice, I guess.” He said with a smile. The elder prowled towards him like a wolf on the hunt. Fingers brushed over the small of his back, before the tips of two digits slowly walked up his spine.

“Practice in teasing?” Full lips brushed his shoulder and hands finally settled upon his hips. Daehyun shivered and licked his lower lip as he leant into the touch, making it clear by such a simple movement that he had little interest in pushing Yongguk away.

“Practice in seducing.” It was then that he turned, and with a growl Yongguk kissed him. It was all tongue and teeth, while hard hands gripped tightly onto his hips. Daehyun’s own hands began to wander soon after the kiss began, darting beneath the baggy shirt worn by the video’s star and brushing over defined muscle with a low moan. He was swift, already tugging the clothing up and the kiss was broken in just enough time to get the shirt over Yongguk’s head and have it tossed aside.

“Fuck…” Daehyun gasped, as Yongguk’s mouth latched instead onto his throat, dragging harsh kisses down the slender length of his neck until they found a shoulder and teeth sunk in. Daehyun didn’t care about being marked, all he cared about was getting naked, and it seemed that right then Yongguk had a similar idea. Slender fingers released his hips to instead fumble with the front of his pants, flicking open the button and dragging the zipper down slowly. The jeans were tight, almost ridiculously so, but Yongguk didn’t get deterred as he shoved his hand inside and grabbed lustfully at the round ass in front of him.

This was all taking far too long for Daehyun, however, and as he could feel his pants restricting his erection, he decided to speed things up. He pressed both hands to Yongguk’s chest and pushed him backwards, using his newfound room to shimmy from the jeans and kick them aside, standing naked in the centre of the room. Yongguk’s lips curved into a smirk and he arched an eyebrow, stepping forward but the model shook his head, “Nu-uh, none of this stalling. If you’re going to fuck me, stop playing around.”

Yongguk’s brow arched and he chuckled low in his throat, once again grabbing Daehyun’s hips and easily bending him over the table pressed against the opposite wall. Daehyun moaned, his head turning again as he watched Yongguk easily undo his pants and push them down to his knees. The man sucked three fingers into his mouth, coating each digit liberally before he bent himself over Daehyun and with only a moment of teasing, he pushed one inside. The model groaned aloud, already rutting back onto the digit, “Shit…” He cursed as he allowed his eyes to flutter closed, his fingers curling into the clothes laid out on the table.

The kisses that ran along his spine were a tease as Yongguk took his time preparing Daehyun, thrusting the finger slowly until he added another. When he scissored them apart, Daehyun began to rifle through the clothes piled on the table. He found his own pants, flipping open his wallet and pulling open the foil square they needed. A third finger was added and he was  _far_ too impatient.

“Enough, enough, I’m ready.” Daehyun said, grinding back onto the digits as he offered the condom out. Yongguk chuckled, grazing his teeth over the younger’s spine.

“So impatient.” He hummed, finally pulling his fingers free. He made quick work of the condom, throwing the foil onto the ground once it was torn open and easily rolling it down over his own cock. He spat into his palm, adding it over the silicone for extra lubrication before he was lining himself up, and pushing in. Daehyun arched and threw his head back, his hands pressed flat against the wooden table. Yongguk was definitely bigger than anticipated, and he was most certainly impressed. They wasted no time, the rapper already beginning to build up a steady, firm pace while sweat began to gather upon their skin.

“Watching you while filming, baby…” Yongguk groaned, “Such a fucking  _tease.”_

“You liked watching?” Daehyun asked, his voice was breathless, his legs spreading wider as Yongguk fucked harder into him, his fingers indenting in Daehyun’s soft skin.

“Watching you roll those hips and lick your huge lips,  _fuck.”_ Yongguk grunted into his ear, almost growling again a moment later, “All I could think about was your ass, and your gorgeous mouth.”

“O-Oh god…” Daehyun gasped at a particular rock of hips, his face contorting as the pleasure built inside of him. Yongguk chuckled deep, his pace building as he drove Daehyun home.

“Come, baby. Come.” It was all it took for Daehyun to be pushed over the edge. When he came, it was with a scream, his eyes rolling back into his skull and his legs trembling. Yongguk followed him a moment later with an animalistic grunt and a husky groan, filling the condom easily.

It wasn’t until Yongguk pulled out and Daehyun had to brace himself against the table that he realised he had come all over the costume he was supposed to wear. Yongguk smirked as he pinched the younger’s bare rear, “I guess you’ll have to go out there naked.”

Daehyun pulled Yongguk down into another kiss and he knew this was not the last they would see of one another.

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first bangdae I wrote, thanks for reading!


End file.
